


Tears

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [70]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, N7 (Mass Effect), N7 Day, Post-Reaper War, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: For N7 Day 2019(Posted well over an hour before missing THAT deadline)The Normandy has made it home, and Liara has to help her bondmate heal from the trials of the war
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624863
Comments: 27
Kudos: 82





	Tears

Liara eased her way out of Shepard’s room, leaving the hatch open behind her.

Aethyta stepped forward, arms out to assist, but stopped short at her daughter’s glare.

The maiden wasn’t at her most graceful, having chosen to eschew one of the gliding chairs available on the Destiny Ascension in favor of the crutches she’d brought aboard from the Normandy. That didn’t mean she was helpless.

“I am fine, thank you,” she said quietly in deference to her sleeping bondmate.

The handful of people gathered around her shuffled at the comment. She knew that unspoken consensus that she was _not_ fine would remain unspoken for the moment. She’d seen to that.

“You shouldn’t be up.” Aethyta’s voice fell short of the tone Liara had heard her using to order her commandos around, but it was a near thing. The maiden did give her father credit for not glancing down at her missing leg.

A brief look in Dr. Chakwas’ direction confirmed that the human physician agreed with her father’s assessment. She made an effort to reassure them both.

“I will go back to bed soon.” Another bed had been placed alongside Shepard’s in the medical officer’s office that had been pressed into service as a private space for the wounded spectre. Now that the Normandy had returned, Sarah simply couldn’t tolerate being separated from Liara for long. “And I rested some before our last meld.” She looked over her shoulder at the fitfully sleeping Shepard.

A hand to her face belied her words. “Besides, I would prefer some time to process before I sleep again.”

Aethyta took a deep breath, but didn’t press the issue. Chakwas might not be fully aware of how much that melding with Shepard had been taxing her. However, Liara could sense that both her father, and Keshra, the Ascension’s medical officer who had been in charge of Shepard’s care, were very aware of the toll those melds were taking.

“At least she’s sleeping now,” Aethyta commented encouragingly. “Between the pain, what’s going on with the Alliance, and being worried about you, I don’t think she’d slept two hours together since we found her.”

“What your bondmate needs Peeress, is a healing meld.” Keshra apparently wasn’t going to let it end there. “Your bond is giving her strength, yes, but she draws it from you.” She unselfconsciously indicated Liara’s missing leg. “Strength you can ill afford to expend.”

Liara kept the anger out of her eyes, barely. “Shepard has made it clear that she will not accept a healing meld.”

“And patients, particularly stubborn ones, will rarely choose to accept treatment willingly. She is your bondmate. I will accept your decision. You should be aware that while she will improve somewhat from bonding with you, she will benefit far more from melds with a trained healer.”

Liara’s leg was starting to ache. She’s spent little time on it after the Normandy’s crash, and she was paying for that lack now. She had to tense to keep herself from swaying, willing her body to hold itself upright as she turned her attention back to her father. There was no other option.

“Sure, kid.” Aethyta looked like she’d tasted something sour. “I’ll give you a hand.”

Thank the goddess she hadn’t made her ask. If her father could help her, share her strength, then she could continue to assist Shepard. She could help Sarah rest without provoking the panic she’d felt from her at the thought of melding with a stranger.

As if on cue, the sound of quiet sobbing could be heard coming from Shepard’s room.

Aethyta, Chakwas, Keshra, and Denai looked past Liara as she struggled to turn around.

“She’s still asleep,” reassured Chakwas as she checked the commander’s vitals from her omni-tool.

“Is she in pain?” Asked Denai. “Does she need more medication?”

Liara sighed in relief as Aethyta moved to support her side, all concern of maintaining her bearing inconsequential against the reality of Shepard’s misery. She shook her head as she steeled herself for another meld with her love, the woman who had suffered so long, endured so much.

“It’s not herself she’s crying for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spoiler-y drabble (obviously), set a few days after the Normandy's return, post ME3 ending.
> 
> Given that Cari'ssi'mi's main stories run Obligations, Connections, Fragments, Asunder, Damaged, Desperation, Insidious, Unthinkable, and Hero - this would be very close to the beginning of Insidious. 
> 
> (Many of those names may not be meaningful yet - the main story is currently on Asunder Ch 20)


End file.
